Aiden
Aiden L. was a recurring character who first appeared in the fourth episode of the second season of The Originals. He was an Evolved Werewolf. Aiden was originally working with Esther and Finn Mikaelson, leading a band of werewolves loyal to them. Eventually he betrayed them, joining forces with Hayley Marshall and Jackson Kenner. After joining forces with them, he also formed an alliance with Marcel Gerard and his vampire army, ultimately becoming the boyfriend of Joshua Rosza. Near the end of the second season, Aiden was killed by Dahlia in an attempt to frame Niklaus Mikaelson and further fracture the Mikaelson Family. Aiden was a member of the Crescent Wolf Pack. Early History Little is known about Aiden's early life. It was revealed by Jackson that Aiden came out to him as gay when he was seventeen years old, and in response, Jackson gave him the "Love is Love" speech. It was also revealed by Hayley that he, Jackson and Oliver were great friends and were always together. Throughout The Originals Series Season Two Season Five In There in the Disappearing Light, he appears in the afterlife and drives up to Josh in a jeep. After Josh gets in, the two kiss and Aiden tells him he missed him while they drive off, together in peace. Personality Aiden was one of the several leaders of the Crescent Wolf Pack who report to their Alpha, Jackson. He cared about the well being of his people, and will do whatever it takes to help them, even making a deal with, and betraying, the witches. Despite being on opposite sides, he did not appeared to hold any real ill feelings towards the vampires, showing a much more liberal approach to life such as when he had dinner with Josh. He was also very shy when it comes to Josh. Although reluctant to betray his friend, Aiden began spying on Jackson for Klaus. He did this to become the new alpha of the pack as he had started to doubt Jackson's ability to perform his responsibilities as a worthy leader. Physical Appearance Aiden appears to be extremely attractive, with pale olive Italian skin, dark, brown hair and clear blue-green eyes. He stands tall, above average height and mostly bares a serious face. Powers and Abilities Aiden possessed all the standard powers and abilities of a werewolf. Due to the wedding ceremony being completed, Aiden along with the rest of the pack now had new abilities which include turning at will. It was unknown if he was as strong and fast like non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids. Weaknesses Aiden had the typical weaknesses of a werewolf. Relationships Joshua Rosza During the early second season, Josh and Aiden first begin to interact on a dating website, which leads to an eventual meeting in person. They share their first kiss in The Brothers That Care Forgot although due to their separate species and Aiden's original fear of the wolves not accepting his relationship with a vampire, their relationship is immediately tested. Although as their bond continues to develop and their species form an alliance, they overcame these obstacles and publicly express their relationship in I Love You, Goodbye. They officially begin dating and Josh seems to have moved into Aiden's apartment, however after Aiden begins to feel the pressure of his alliance with Klaus, he asks Josh to run away with him and begin their life together elsewhere, who accepts and they declare their love. However before Aiden has the opportunity to meet Josh, tragedy strikes as Dahlia fatally attacks and murders him. After finding his body in the alleyway they were supposed to meet, Josh is left heartbroken. Nearly a decade later, Josh passes away and Aiden is the first to meet him in the afterlife. Aiden shares a heartfelt reunion with Josh and the two drive off together in the afterlife, having found peace in death with each other. Jackson Kenner The young wolf is one of the first to support Hayley and Jackson's plan to get rid of the control that the witches have on the New Orleans werewolves through the moonlight rings. Being an alpha, Jackson has a controlling influence on Aiden who never discusses when Jackson raises his voice giving him an order, as shown when he says to gather the packs in St. Anne Church. Similar applies to Hayley, for which Aiden has shown great confidence. It was revealed that Aiden and Jackson know each other from childhood and that when Aiden was seventeen he came out to Jackson, who accepted him without much trouble. Aiden can be considered as a replacement of Oliver. Marcel Gerard At first, the two are enemies, both at the head of their respective groups. In what is probably their first meeting Aiden threatens the vampire, on the order of Esther (in Lenore's body), but later, the two team up several times to foil the witches' plans, once in particular to rescue young, untriggered werewolf's from activating their gene on Finn's orders, one in which was Aiden's brother, Nick. Since then, Marcel and Aiden have worked together several times for the benefit of both supernatural communities, the two now seem to have a relatively amicable relationship and have worked to maintain an alliance between the werewolves and the vampires. Other Relationships * Aiden and Nick (Brothers) * Aiden and Davina (Friends/Former Allies) * Klaus and Aiden (Friends/Former Allies) * Aiden and Hayley (Former Allies) Appearances Season Two *''Live and Let Die'' *''Wheel Inside the Wheel'' *''Chasing the Devil’s Tail'' *''The Brothers That Care Forgot'' *''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' *''Brotherhood of the Damned'' *''Sanctuary'' *''I Love You, Goodbye'' *''They All Asked For You'' *''Save My Soul'' *''Night Has A Thousand Eyes'' *''When the Levee Breaks'' (Death) *''City Beneath The Sea'' (Corpse) Season Three *''Wild at Heart'' (Mentioned) *''An Old Friend Calls'' (Mentioned) Season Four *''No Quarter'' (Mentioned) Season Five *''One Wrong Turn On Bourbon'' (Mentioned) *''There in the Disappearing Light'' (Spirit) *''When The Saints Go Marching In'' (Photo) Name *'Aiden' is a Gaelic baby name. In Gaelic the meaning of the name Aiden is "Little fire" or "ardent". Alternate spellings are Aaden, Aidan or Aayden.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aidan_(name) Trivia * He is the second character who appeared in The Originals after Joshua Rosza and fourth in The Vampire Diaries/The Originals universe after Bill Forbes and Lucas Parker, before Mary Louise and Nora Hildegard. ** He is the second male character who appeared in The Originals after Joshua Rosza and fourth in The Vampire Diaries/The Originals universe after Bill Forbes and Lucas Parker. ** He is the first ever gay werewolf introduced in the series. ** He and Joshua are the first gay couple to appear in the series. *He has a younger brother named Nick who hasn't activated his werewolf curse yet. *He previously owned a moonlight ring, but voluntarily gave it up to support Hayley and Jackson's plan to unify the Crescent Wolf Pack. *His last name started with the letter L. Quotes Gallery |-|Season Two= Josh-and-aiden-get-to-know-one-another-the-originals-s2e4.jpg Wwwwwwwwwwwww.JPG Ggggggggggggggg.JPG Hhhhhhhhhhhhhh.JPG Ddddddddddd.JPG Aiden and his brother.jpg Normal_TheOriginals204-0087Aiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0095AidenMarcelOliver.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0609VincentOliverAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0638Aiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0667Aiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0992HayleyOliverAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0996ElijahHayleyMarcelJoshOliverAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1013HayleyMarcelOliverAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1427Aiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-2087JoshAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-2114Aiden-Josh.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1711.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1743.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1790.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0288HayleyAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0309HayleyAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1453Aiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1498Aiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1503JoshAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1895VincentAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0295HayleyJacsonAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0318JacksonAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0324Aiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1082DavinaJoshAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1137JoshAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1179JoshAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1198JoshAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1803HayleyAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0407Aiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0429HayleyMarcelJacsonJoshAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0616Aiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1321JoshAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1330JoshAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1341JoshAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1406Aiden-Josh.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1455Aiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1827Aiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0752HayleyJacksonAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0782Aiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2415KlausAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2444Aiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2474Aiden.jpeg To212_320DavinaKalebAiden.jpg To212_333DavinaKalebAiden.jpg To212_344DavinaAiden.jpg To212_1069DavinaAiden.jpg To212_1077Aiden-Josh.jpg TO_214_0099JacksonAiden.jpg TO_214_0302Aiden-Josh.jpg TO_214_0323Aiden-Josh.jpg TO_214_0566Aiden-Jackson.jpg TO_214_0577JacksonAiden.jpg TO_214_0580JacksonAiden.jpg TO_214_0651DavinaJoshAiden.jpg TO_214_0655Aiden.jpg TO_214_0765Aiden.jpg TO_214_0949Aiden-Josh.jpg TO_218_0176JoshAiden.jpg TO_218_0183Aiden-Josh.jpg TO_218_0208Aiden.jpg TO_218_0785JacksonAiden.jpg TO_218_0802Aiden-Jackson.jpg TO_218_0827Aiden-Josh.jpg TO_218_0837Aiden-Josh.jpg Normal_TheOriginals220-2024JacksonAiden.jpg Normal_TheOriginals220-2284JoshAiden.jpg Normal_TheOriginals220-2289JoshAiden.jpg |-|Season Five= TO510-142~Josh-Aiden.png TO510-143-Josh-Aiden.png TO510-Josh-Aiden-Afterlife.png TO513-186-Jackson-Hayley-Ivy-Davina-Cami-Aiden-Gia-Josh-Photos.png References See also Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season Two Characters Category:The Originals Season Five Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Protagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Evolved Werewolves Category:Werewolves Category:Spirits Category:LGBT+ Characters Category:Deceased